Sext it All Out
by LNemir
Summary: Eli has been chosen by Hunter for th Warblers "honorable quest", getting Blaine back. However, Chandler, Eli's boyfriend who was chosen for the mission before and failed, doesn't seem too happy with the idea. Will Eli accept the quest or stay with his beloved man? Read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW. (I don't own Glee) (This is my first gay- centered fic, and second overall)
1. Honorable Quest

Sext it all out

_**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**_

Chapter 1: Honorable Quest

-You have to do this, Eli. – Hunter says –or you will never do anything as a Warbler again. –

-I have no problem with starting it, Hunter. But I don't want it to get too far. – I reply.

-Not too far won't cut it. Sebastian tried that. We have to rock the kid's world. – Hunter recriminates to me.

-I'm not really sure it's worth it. I mean, his world was already rocked, and there's a lot at stake. – I respond.

-You little wuss. – Hunter says –you just don't want to do it because of that useless sweetheart of yours. –

-I have to admit it contributes to my rejecting the idea, but I find this pointless anyways. – I excuse myself.

-You just don't want to cheat, and that is a very unique and sweet quality. – Hunter says, as he gets very close to me, strokes my cheek, and walks behind me –But you see, Eli, sweet and unique won't win us Nationals. Intense and ruthless pays off better. I really want that trophy. – Then he grabs me by the waist, puts his semi-hard cock over my butt and his face very close to my ear and whispers –Do you want that trophy, Eli? - . That last whisper he said in a purry, seductive tone. I felt his breath on the side of my neck and I felt his hands, which were at my waist, go slowly to my belly, to then arrive at my belt buckle at extremely slow motion. I look at him in the eyes and nod, so he responds, in the same purry whisper: -Then you'll have to get dirty for it. – With an emphasis on the word "dirty". With only that and his previous hand game, he gets me hard. He starts kissing me, and deep down I know I love my boyfriend, but Hunter's lips are really tasty and, boy, can he kiss. Also, what my boy doesn't know won't hurt him, and the Warblers are pretty much my entire life. I don't think it would be right to throw it away because of being reluctant to make out with a hot guy. A hot guy who I just saw taking off his shirt and who is now pulling me by the tie to later push me over the desk. I should have anticipated it, come on, it's Hunter. He'll fuck anything he can fit his cock in, even a cigar cutter. I consider backing out, but he jumps over me in his black thong –god, I'm so turned on by thongs, particularly those thread thin ones like the one Hunter has on- and pins me to the desk. As he unbuckles my pant, I do the same with my shirt. I get a little embarrassed because my baggy heart boxers look childish if we compare them to his thong. Hunter seems to notice my awkwardness and literally rips my boxers off. It's a waste, but I don't regret it a bit. After he's done with that, he shoves back to the desk and makes me lie face up on it with his body between my legs. He gives me a short but still good kiss and later, instead of his tongue, I welcome his dick in my mouth. I've given many blowjobs before, but I've never felt so freaked out during one. It's probably because I'm threatened now. My place in the Warblers is at stake, so I have to nail t, but I don't know if he wants romantic or slutty, but later I remember what he said to me: _"Sweet and unique won't win us Nationals. Intense and ruthless pays off better". _Well, he ordered it. Slutty it is. I suck him with a speed and energy I never sucked anyone before. There's not even foreplay with his tip before he deep-throats me. Based on his face expression, I'm killing it, but how come he doesn't cum? My jaw is aching, and let's face it, his cock fully in chokes me. It's so damn big, and I'm going very fast just to please him. I'm loving it, but it hurts. When he fucks my ass, it's the other way around, the pain becomes ecstasy. He came twice, a facial cum and inside my ass.

-Now that you've gotten a little dirty…- Hunter says with that seductive voice he used to get me to fuck him -…do you want that trophy, Eli? - .

-Of course I do, Hunter. – I say. My voice sounds very similar to Hunter's purr.

-Even if it means this? – he asks, and again he can tell I'm awkward –Eli, this was a test. If you can go through me, you can go through Blaine Anderson. –

-That's not the problem. The problem is cheating on Chandler…and Blaine. – I reply.

-Well, Eli, this is when you have to choose between your relationship and your team. If you don't do this, we will lose and you will have done nothing about it. And you won't have a chance to redeem yourself to the Warblers because you will be no one to the Warblers.– Hunter says –however, if you succeed, and everything goes as planned, we will win Nationals, and you will be as historic, if not more, than Blaine Anderson himself. And you will have him and a Nationals trophy. Do you really think your useless boyfriend is worth missing out on all of that? –

-Let me think about it. – I decide –I'll tell you when the school week ends. –

-Cool, babe. – he says, again in the position we were before we started hooking up, with his hands in my waist and his head close to my ear, only now I'm fully naked and he's in his thong. He gives one of his magical short kisses and then he sucks and bites my ear. That alone gets us both hard again, so he says –Wanna do it again, babe? –

-If I get to keep your thong. – I answer.

-You cockslut. You'd be great for this honorable quest if you set your aim straight to it, you know. – he says as he slaps my ass with his semi-hard cock –unlike your stupid boyfriend who blew it I the worst possible way. – As he says the last words, very slowly, he puts his big dick in my ass again, moves slowly, and grabs mine to give it slow strokes.

-I'LL DO IT! – I yell, turned on as well –I WILL MAKE BLAINE ANDERSON GO CRAZY FOR MY HOT, HUNGRY ASS! - .

-Good boy. – says Hunter, as he removes his cock from my butt and spanks me. A few seconds after that, cum falls over my buttocks. As I joyfully feel every drop of his warm essence touch my skin, moaning when I felt the contact. Then I hear Hunter say –Then you can have this. – He extends his hand to me and I see it contains Hunter's black thread thin thong. My reward for officially becoming the Warblers' gold digger.

We both begin to dress up, and halfway through it, he says:

-Wear it to your first date with Blaine. If it goes well, you get a Hunter Clarington jockstrap. Wear that to the first time he sees you in your underwear and you get my old masochistic undies. –

-Deal. – I say. When I'm fully dressed, I give one of those short kisses he gave me during sex to keep me wanting more and, as I left, I slap his behind. He yelled

-You're getting good! – as I left the school to go home to Chandler.

He seems angry when I arrive, and begins to ask me about why I was late, and is pretty shocked at my reply:

-I got the Honorable Quest. Anderson.-

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Response - Part 1

_**Chapter 2: Response – Part 1**_

-Did you accept it? – Chandler asks me.

-I asked for some time to think about it. – I answer. Poor him, I would tell him, but I don't think now's the time. –It's just…they'll kick me out if I disagree. And you know how I feel about them…and you. It's so tough. –

-Are you really saying that your feelings for them are as strong as the ones you have for me? – Chandler asks, quite offended.

-No, Chan, it's just they are my life. If I refuse to this I'll probably have to transfer if I want to enjoy my high school. - I respond.

Chandler's reaction is quite surprising. He rises from the bed and gives me a kiss that resembles Hunter's kisses more than his own, puts a hand on my abs, pulls from the shirt and says

–Then I guess I'll have to give you something to enjoy. – This isn't Chandler. He's not like this. He doesn't just get hot, pull me, leave us both shirtless, unbuckle my pants and his hands to…my thong! If he sees it, he'll sense something. I remove my pants and underwear in a quick move and do the same with his. Now that we're both fully naked, we jerk each other for a while, until Chandler stars kissing my neck, but I say:

-Oh, what are you doing, just suck it! – I like the fact that he obeys me in sex. I also like being the active one instead of the passive, but it's not like I was in a position to demand Hunter gave me his ass back at Dalton. I can think because Chandler is more of a lover than a sexmate, he is very romantic in bed, unlike Hunter who prefers it quick and intense. He very slowly goes through my tip with the tip of his tongue, always leaving me wanting more, but this time I man up and the minute he opens his mouth, I deep-throat him and choke him with my boner. I shove his head very fast through the shaft with one hand and spank him with the other. He moans, but I can´t really tell if it's out pain or out of pleasure. I'll just go on with my bad boy act.

-YOU LIKE IT, LITTLE COCKSLUT, RIGHT? YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF MY DICK FLOODING YOUR FREAKING THROAT, AND YOU ENJOY EVERY TIME MY HANDS HIT YOUR LITTLE TIGHT ASS LIKE A BITCH! OH, FUCK YOU BABE! GO ON, SUCK IT ALL! - I yell.

-Eli…- he says in a pleading tone.

-NO ONE TOLD YOU TO STOP! BUT ONCE I GET YOUR ASS, I WANT YOU TO SCREAM MY NAME OUT AND BEG FOR MORE OF MY COCK! NOW GET YOUR MOUTH GOING. – I react. He lies there, petrified. –Oh, you don't want to disobey your master…- I look for some ties and tie him to the bed face down. I pull him by the hair and I jerk so my cum starts to fall all over his face. Chandler keeps saying "Eli…Eli…" in a begging voice.

-YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! SAY MY NAME, BITCH! SAY MY NAME AND BEG ME FOR MORE! – Once I finish saying this, I'm out of cum, so I go for his ass. My swearing orgasms and his painful pleadings go on. I love this new feeling of power I get when I do all these things. After I give him another facial and free him, he sucker punches me.

-What the hell, Chandler? – I ask.

-You should answer that first. – he replies aggressively –Why did you do that to me? Or why did you do me like that, rather? - .

-I'm sorry, I wanted to try something new. – I answer in a soothing tone –I didn't think it would annoy you that much. I just feel we've been a little monotonous when it comes to sex. –

-That's because we don't have sex, Eli. We make love. – Chandler fires at me –I'm not your bitch, I'm your dear. I'm not a cockslut, I'm the love of your life. Eli, what we have is so sweet and unique. Would you really throw it away over this? - .

-I didn't mean to make you feel like that…honey. – I respond –You ARE the love of my life and I will never, EVER let you become a cockslut. But this is the time to experience things, and I think we've been missing on all of that. But I'm really sorry. – I lie on top of him and give him a kiss –I love you, and I don't want anything to get in our way. - .

-Does that mean you're refusing the quest?- Chandler inquires.

-Of course, Baby. –

-Good.- We kiss very slowly. Since both of us are fully naked, Chandler gently pinches my bare ass and I slowly wank him, until I decide I want to sleep, since I was tired from doing him…

…and Hunter.

When I wake up, I see Chandler is still asleep. Good. I embrace opportunity to put on my…well, Hunter's thong, and call him. Luckily, he picks up:

-Hello, this is Hunter Clarington, whoever you are, this better be important 'cause you have interrupted my sleep. –

-Sorry, Hunter, I'm Eli. I'm declining from the quest. – I answer.

-There isn't such thing as declining, Eli. – Hunter replies –not after you promised it. If you didn't want to cheat on your…man…you wouldn't have fucked me in the first place. But you did. And you begged for more. So you knew what cheating felt like and still agreed. Here you're as good as what comes out of your mouth, and for now, the best thing that ever came out of yours, if we don't count this, was my cum. You're disposable, kid. – And now he goes back to his purr –Do you want that trophy, Eli? - .

-If I'm doing it, it's under my terms. – I say, with the same tone I had when I forced Chandler to blowjob me –You remember the underwear deal? I want to be paid in advance, it's part of my master plan. I will only be his friend with benefits, not boyfriend. I don't have to report anything to you unless it's major relevance stuff, and I don't need to ask your permission to anything. If I say it's over, it's over. Also, I demand one solo per competition-

-Okay, but if it's over, you are too, Eli. – Hunter responds in his purr –come to my place to pick up the undies. I would like it if I…well, we…got to give them one last use. And don't wear any on your way. Dress up hot.–

-I'll be there before you know it.- I say and hung up. I know exactly how he wants me to show up. I drop the thong and put on a see-through white tank top and a pair of not well sewn skin-tight black jeans that practically show off my whole two legs. I don't close the zipper and I hose myself at the backyard before I leave, to make the see-through clearer and the jeans tighter.

Hunter's place is walking distance from mine, so I just go. Many people stare at me in the way. When I encounter a mirrored glass I notice that's because half my cock is out of the pants. But this is all for Hunter.

I arrive at his front door and knock. When he opens the door, he's dressed in a weirdly sexy way. He has two studded leather straps going through his bare chest, as if they were suspenders, forming a cross. When these come to an end in his hips, the straps change their direction and "trap" his cock, which isn't covered. There they get together and form one studded stripe that goes through his butt crack as if it were a thong. He's also wearing a matching pair of bracelets and anklets and holding a whip with his left hand. Huh, so Hunter Clarington is left-handed. It's not like I care, all I want is to do everything I can to that stud-surrounded dick I feel very proud to have had inside my every hole.

-Good boy. - He says – follow me. - . Together we go to his backyard, probably because the moaning might wake up his parents and siblings if we did it in his bedroom -I've always wanted to know what it's like to do it in the hot tub. Looks like you'll be my lab rat, Eli. I hope you don't mind.-

-I don't. – I reply.

-That's the spirit. – he says, and breaks my tank top in two. Hunter's the only person who ever broke my clothes without me caring. Then he unclasps the button in my pants, finally leaving me naked. Then we begin to kiss. He extends the whip and I anticipate what is to come, so I grab it by the tip and run the whip through the back of my waist, giving Hunter the tip so he could have me "trapped". He pulls me closer with the whip and kisses me so he seems to have liked the idea. But I wouldn't be that sure because next thing I know, he pushes me and I fall inside the hot tub and the hydro massage begins to work the moment I fall in, making me swallow the water and hitting my ass hard, which forces me to take it out, only to receive a whip square on it. I take out my head and spit out the water. Without even giving me time to breathe, Hunter stuffs my mouth with his cock. I try hard to give him the best blowjob possible, but it's not easy when I have no air in my mouth, no chance to inhale it and am constantly whipped by the owner of the dick I'm sucking (and how awesome it tastes). However, it turns out whipping me turned him on a lot because he lasted a lot less than the time I blew him at school, and this time he comes directly inside my mouth, so I get to swallow every drop of it and I feel something I never felt with Chandler the times he was active. I can't really describe it, but seriously, so far no comparison between Hunter and Chandler was ever beneficial for the latter.

The feeling of a dick in my asshole (and a pinchy one surrounding it) brings me back to reality. Hunter's in the hot tub drilling and insulting me. Then I begin to respond:

-OH, OH YEAH HUNTER, BURY THAT DEEPER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER. OH. OH! THAT HURTS, OH YEAH, THAT FREAKING HURTS, HUNTER! GO ON! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! OOH, THAT'S SO GOOD.-

Hunter may be dominant, but he also obeys. Not a common combination, but it's a pretty explosive combo I don't get frequently since…crap, I don't want to think about Chandler now . Hunter is moving very, very fast. Every time he buries himself, the studs in his underwear pinch my buttocks and that makes me feel Hunter's cock inside very intensely, a lot more than any one I ever had inside. I occasionally get up enough to suck his nipples, or even kiss him. During one last kiss, Hunter finishes inside me. Every drop of his essence bewilders me when it contacts my body. Hunter is, by far, the best lover I've ever been with. When he takes off his straps and his…whatever that thing he's been taking for underwear is, I finally get to see him fully naked for the first time, and he's also wet. His toned abs glow in the sunlight. The rest of his skin too, but his abs are the ones that get the standing ovation. Literally, because I get hard looking at them. I find the jockstrap Hunter gave me in exchange for accepting the quest so I can hide. Finally, when the awkwardness is gone, I say:

-Hey, Hunter, would you photoshoot me in these? – He agrees and I get a very sexy photoshoot in both the jockstrap and what Hunter just wore. We use almost every room of his house for it, and the backyard and hot tub. When we take the last pictures, Hunter asks me:

-Why are you doing this? –

-It's just part of my masterplan. – I answer.

_So, how do you feel about this? Should Eli head-dive into his mission, or let it all go for his sweetheart?_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Response -Part 2

Response – Part 2

As I said to Hunter, I have a master plan. I didn't just accept to go for this without assuring success. Blaine Anderson's bowtie-rocking body will end up in my bed before he knows what him him…or what hit on him…or who hit on him. Well, whichever way you put it, it's bound to work. Of course I won't begin with Chandler home, but I have it all figured out.

-Darling, I'm meeting up with Charles for coffee! See you by dinnertime! – Chandler shouts from downstairs.

-Okay, honey, I love you! –I shout back. Now time to get cracking.

After stalking Blaine for a week, I had all I needed. Every day at 5 in the afternoon, he goes to the McKinley High library to enter this site called , apparently an online dating site for gays. I'm opening an account there, publish the photos Hunter took of me in his hot underwear, and give him a response. So here I am, at the homepage of Blaine's site, clicking "register". I never thought I would wind up using an online dating site, but, well, life's pretty weird. So I fill in the form:

Name: Eli

Last Name: Cardington

Age: 23 (of course I'm bluffing, but you got to be at least 21).

I'm a: Man

Interested in: Men

Country: USA

State: Ohio

Description:

Oh, crap. I don't really know Blaine, so which would be the best way to get to Blaine's heart in 200 characters? I better check out his. It reads "Hey, I'm a young boy needing the company of a guy who will always be there to hold and love me when I need". So I know I have to look like someone supportive and someone to just burden it all. Should my description have a sexy approach, or something more emotional? Oh, what the hell do I know? I'll talk about it with Hunter at school tomorrow. Now I'll just shower and put on something that doesn't make me look like a pole dancer. I start the water and undress. I take some time to look at myself in the mirror. I really like my body. I'm average height, slim, slightly tonified, and I'm pretty comfortable with my dick's size. Most guys don't have the luck of being cool with their look. Chandler is one of those, and I am tired of reminding him that he's really hot and that I love him anyway. He never does any of that for me. I mean, he never really said I was sexy, or did anything I wanted to make me feel good. Huh, so that's what I need, to feel good. I seat down on the toilet, grab my cock and begin to stroke. At first I don't feel anything, but it doesn't take long until I'm fully hard and I'm wanking it up and down at an insane speed, because with Chandler everything's pretty slow motion. It's lovey and everything, but there's nothing wrong with wanting to do something wild every once in a while. I keep jerking, enjoying it like a slut. At some point, I begin to moan because of the motion of my hands. Only I wish they weren't my hands. In an ideal world those hands would belong to…

-HUNTER, YEAH, THAT'S GREAT, OH, HELL. I LOVE HOW IT FEELS WITH YOU, LITTLE BITCH. I WANT TO FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF THAT SLUTTY ASS OF YOURS. YOU'RE NOT USED TO THAT, COCKSLUT, ARE YOU? – And I cum all over my chest. Luckily, the shower's warm already and I get to clean up the act and hide all of the underwear Hunter gave me in the top drawer of the closet before Chandler comes back and cooks us dinner. As we eat he says

-Babe, I'm leaving early tomorrow. Like, three hours before you enter school. I'm applying as a cashier at a music store. –

-Okay. I'll miss waking up and having breakfast ready. – I reply.

-I'll miss seeing you in your underwear when you wake up. - He answers. Then he comes really close, like, kissing distance and whispers –I'll leave scrambled eggs in the fridge for you. –

-Okay. - I whisper back, and I kiss him. He doesn't kiss me back at first, but I suck his tongue in and grab his waist with one arm and the back of his head with the other hand, trapping him. I go for the typical "tongue war" kiss, but he's just lying still as I passionately kiss him. At some point I become so irritated at him I let go, make myself a "bed" in the couch and text Hunter. My message says:

_Home alone in the morning. Drop by at 7:30 to talk. HQ__._

And he answers:

_Fine, but breakfast is on you, kiddo ;)_

I lie down and try to sleep, but something doesn't let me. What I said to Chandler at dinner. I said "I'll miss waking up and having breakfast ready", not "I'll miss you", or "I'll miss having you close to me." How come? I really like it when I have all that stuff. Oh, I know what the problem is. I miss them already. There hasn't been any of that between us these days, and that's why I'm sleeping on my own couch today, naked. I don't just miss his love. I miss the guy who gave me that love for all this time. And speaking of Rome, there's Chandler behind me.

-Hi, honey. – He says –I'm really sorry about what happened at the kitchen. Is there any way I can make it up for you? –

-By not acting totally creepy when I kiss you. – I answer –by loving me, Chandler. You haven't said one kind word to me since that day we had sex. –

-Because you know I'm not down with that, Eli! – Chandler refutes

-Well, I'm not down with what you did in bed that day. – I reply –because I always miss on things because you're not down with them and do others only because you are, and I sport a big smile on my face as I do that. But you're not doing that for me. –

-Then what ARE you down with? Prostituting me? – Chandler strikes back –Whipping me? Huh? Is that what I'm not allowing you to do? Am I such a burden to you for it?! – Then he takes off all his clothes and throws his body over the table, legs wide spread with his butthole directly facing my eyes –Okay, here I am! Make me your slut! -.

-This isn't right, Chandler! Just go upstairs! – I yell. We then share an intense eye contact, until Chandler very quickly stands up and gives me a kiss. Then he parts and says.

-You're my one guy, Eli. – He caresses my cheek, goes to the stairs and says –You know, you can join me up there. The bed feels too big. –

A part of me wants to go with him, but I know deep down that it's not the best decision. I need to spend tonight by myself and think stuff through. I'm meeting up with Hunter tomorrow to work on my angle for the website, but given the way I asked him to come over, he'll probably think there's something up with the invite. Like I wanted to fuck him, or introduce him to Chandler. Also, ill I ever go upstairs with Chandler again? I don't know. Maybe someday I won't miss him anymore. I'll just try and sleep through it. After quite an effort, I fall asleep. When I wake up, I feel very much like a hangover, only with no physical pain, just the tiredness.

-Hey, babe. – Someone says, bringing me back to reality.

-Oh, hey Chandler. – I answer.

-I'm Hunter, Eli. Also, you didn't open and I called you thousands of times. – he complains.

-Oh, I just…lost my phone yesterday. – I explain.

-Is it this one? – Hunter says. He hands me the phone and I check it out.

-No, this one's Chandler's. – I answer –Mine's an iPhone 3G with a blue carcass. Wait up, I'll go to the b-room.- Hunter nods and I pee, dress and, most importantly, wash my face before coming out. But when I do, Hunter is nowhere to be seen. I shout his name a couple times until I hear mine back from my bedroom.

-I'll take breakfast up! – I yell at him. So I proceed to grab the eggs Chandler left and make some toast. I put the toast, eggs and some jam in a tray and take it to my room, with Huter waiting near the closet drawers, looking fixatedly at the first one.

-Want me to jam up your toast? – I offer, and he agrees.

-Hey, I found your phone. – He reveals, and extends it to me before speaking again –It was under the couch.-

-Oh, cool, thanks. But listen up. – I say. And I tell him about how I need a description for the site I plan on using to contact Blaine. He tells me to

-Just chill, Eli. Chandler ruined everything because he tried to pick Kurt up when he spent every minute of his life with Blaine. But now, Blaine is all alone, and he needs someone. Doesn't matter who. You just have to pop out. So pick the most bizarre picture you have for the profile, and just write a description people wouldn't expect, but at the same time needed to hear. Be this site's Hitler, basically. –

-O…kay. – I answer.

-Well, I'm out, Eli. I'm late for my workout session. See you at school. – He says. And before I can even say "bye", he's out.

So I go back to the order of business: the description. First I fill in the form again:

Name: Eli

Last Name: Cardington

Age: 23 (of course I'm bluffing, but you got to be at least 21).

I'm a: Man

Interested in: Men

Country: USA

State: Ohio

Now, what am I? I'm hot, a hot dude. What do I like? Pancakes, Hugh Jackman, coats, sitcoms, Scarlett Johanson, country music. Not very bold tastes. Now what do I dislike? And all I can think of is Chandler's recent way of treating me. There it is! I'm unhappy with my relationship! So is Blaine! Well, I guess I just got myself an angle.

Description: A bold young man looking forward to finding a guy to help him deal with his unhappy relationship (and maybe get rid of it!).

Yes, that's great. It shows something Blaine can relate to, and it proves me as both a funny and a vulnerable guy. I upload one of the pictures Hunter took of me in his masochistic undies and whip in the kitchen and use it as my profile picture. I'm starting to groove the studs look. Now let's get this party started. I go to Blaine's page. In his picture, he's shirtless and in a Santa Claus fetish costume. At first I crack up pretty loud at that the picture, but I notice Blaine is pretty hot. Well, at least, this quest won't be a suffering from the physical point of view. Now, I know I have to send a message to him, but saying what "yo, dude, I'm a Warbler. Since both of us are in unhappy relationships, I thought we could date so that you can come back to the Warblers". I'm not a master of disguise when it comes to saying stuff. I'm either too obvious or too indirect when it comes to this. That was never a problem before because Chandler is ten times as obvious as me, but now it is. I go for a simple:

"_Hey there, stud. I read your file and I really think we need to get to know each other. I feel like we can relate to each other and deal with our issues together. So…can I get your number?"_

That is my response.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
